Pokemon Worlds
by justicykes4life
Summary: One day, after Red has finally come down from Mount Silver, a trainer from another world challenges him to a Pokemon battle. He accepts and after his battle, Red and the trainer find themselves accidentally traveling between worlds.


**Pokemon worlds**

Prouluge

"ARRRRRRGH! STOP IT! ARRRRRRRRGH!" Someone mysteriously shouted

An evil robot human made a zombifying evil laugh but not responding to the person shouting. Then he finally responded, "Ha ha,HAHAHAHAHAHA! We won't stop till we have ALL of your powers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The mysterious Pokemon Trainer responded, "No... don't.. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" After all this, the trainer fainted and he was sent back to earth in a flash.

"Sir, we have all power need, should we fire?" One of the robot human's grunt asked.

"Fire." The grunt pressed the button and sent a beam of light to earth...

Chapter 1: 2 worlds collide

On a bright sunny day, in the reigion of Kanto, Pokemon Trainer Red is enjoying the hot day in his home town, Pallet Town, Red's home town is very tiny and most other citys in Kanto is massive! Some even take up alot of space on the map. While Red is outside enjoying his day with his trusty Pikachu, and in all of a sudden a suspicous looking trainer challenged him to a battle. Red couldn't say no to his challenge and gave it all he got.

"Charizard I choose you!" Red shouted

"Goodra! I know you can do this!" The Trainer shouted Immediatly Red commanded Charizard to use Dragon claw. Red, being a smart trainer, knew his type advantages and disadvantages so he knew that Dragon type moves would be super effective on Goodra. The Trainer striked back with Dragon claw as well to prevent the move from doing damage to Goodra.

Red's Charizard

The Trainer's Goodra

Red knew that Charizard was in trouble and his instincts kicked in and made him shout,

"Beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!" In all of a sudden, Charizard turned into a Black Dragon with horns on his elbow!

"Goodra!"

"Charizard!"

"Dragon Pulse!" They both shouted.

The impact was so huge that the smoke took at least 10 minutes to subside, but after it was clear that the match was a tie, both Goodra and Charizard fainted.

"That was a good game, what is your name?" Red asked as he put his hand out before to shake his hand.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu. Nice to meet you!" Ash responded.

"Cool my partner is a Pikachu as well!" Red responded. Right after his response, a black hole appeared! It sucked up Ash, Red and their Pikachu's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Ash and Red shouted

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Pikachu's shouted as well. Where could they be going next?

Chapter 2: Ash's world

They were falling forever now and they all stopped screaming and it was quiet for a while until Red asked,

"Do you have any idea where this came from and where it's taking us?"

It was silent again for abit till Ash responded,

"Well... this black hole acctually got me to the world you live in and this could be taking us to the Alola of my world." Right after he said that they arrived in Alola and thats when Ash started to look different, he looked much younger then his age and shorter while ussually he looks slightly older then his age and taller as well.

"Uhhhhh... Ash why do you look different?" Red asked in surprise.

"I have no idea." He responded. Ash took Red to where he lives in Alola and met Professor Kukui. Professor Kukui dressed up as if he was in a lab but he was always dressed informally because his jacket was always open and didn't have an inside shirt.

"Hey Ash, oh, who is this?" Professor Kukui asked, Ash was about to respond but Red butted in straight away,

"I'm Red, champion of Kanto in my world, nice to meet you!"

"CHAMPION?!" They both exclaimed, Red was just silent but he still nodded to their question.

A girl outside of Professor Kukui's house was screaming while being chased by a few Team Skull grunts. The girl looked familiar to Ash and Pikachu and they all ran straight outside to see what was going on. The girl looked so beautiful to Ash and she was dressed as a queen of a contest or a contest star from Hoenn or Kalos.

"What do you think you 2 are doing!?" Ash shouted at the Team Skull grunts. Team Skull, although being evil, isn't very organized and therefore making their orginization not very strong and having super underleveled Pokemon. Ash and Red declared a battle against the grunts and they had a deal,

"If we win, we take all of you captive. I'm sure the boss would like some more powerful trainers to serve him. If you win, you can take the girl back and we won't take you captive. Deal?" Ash and Red agreed to the deal and started their battle.

"Greninja! I choose you!" Ash shouted. Greninja is a ninja like frog with a long tounge as a scarf around its mouth and had a shade of dark blue around its body. Red didn't realize that Ash had a trick up his sleave. His trick was hidden deep in Greninja's and his bond.

"Ok. I choose you! Charizard!" Red shouted, the 2 grunts sent out their Pokemon which was a Mightyena and Salazzle.

"Greninja! Lets do this!" Ash shouted, everyone looked confused but Greninja changed form and is called Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja has a huge water shuriken on its back and looks abit like Ash. Ash is a 10 years old boy and looks pretty average but he isn't fit despite the fact that he runs 100 miles a day. Greninga looks like that but looks fit and has a red X on his face. Red looked at his Greninga in surprise but after seeing it he knew what to do,

"Charizard! Mega Evolve!" Charizard turned into the same Dragon when he first battled Ash and his Goodra. Ash immediatly commanded Greninga to use water shuriken, Greninga listens to his call and makes a huge water shuriken, almost the size of the moon! Red commaded Charizard to use blast burn but was to late because Ash-Greninga's water shuriken annihlated Mightyena and Salazzle. The grunts returned their Pokemon and ran away.

"Thanks you two. What are your names?" The girl asked, Red responded immediatly to her question,

"My name is Red, what's yours?" Red asked,

"My name is Serena! Nice to meet you!" Serena responded and turned towards Ash. Ash looked at her while blushing and thought to himself *wow it really is her* Ash's Pikachu (the electric mouse) ran straight towards her and hugged Serena because it was a long time since Ash and Pikachu saw Serena. Serena also blushed and thought to herself *is it really Ash?!* When Ash 'introduced' himself to her, Serena ran straight to him and hugged him. Red and Kukui just looked at them for abit then fell asleep while they were having a 'short' moment.

"I guess we made them bored," Ash told Serena,

"Then I guess it's me and you." Serena grabbed Ash's hand and took him to him to Hau'oli city's shopping district in a rush,supposedly for a date. Hau'oli city is gigantic! It's so big that it was split into 4 districts. Ash thought she was trying to be nice to him since it's been a long time since they have seen each other but then Ash remembered the moment they had a while ago and his journey through out Kalos, Ash was about to talk to Serena about her journey in Hoenn and some other stuff but then in all of a sudden a black hole took Ash, his Pikachu, Serena, Red, his Pikachu and Kukui and for all Ash knows they could be travelling to anywhere at any world at any time. They all started shouting,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chapter 3: A worlds end?

Everyone was waiting till they got to their the next destenation in silence but halfway through a sudden collision messed up their course and they ended up in space with a few random people, one person was abit like a robot and a ton of grunts with the logo of a thunderbolt and a person that is trapped. They knew they were up to no good and Serena's Braixen destoyed it with a fire blast. Braixen is a bushy fire fox that has psychic powers and uses it's stick on its tail to use its psychic abilities.

"Hey what are you dumb kids up to!" A grunt shouted at them

"Trying to mess your plans up. You're completly up to no good!" Professor Kukui shouted at them "We know your plans and we will not let you get away with it! Lycanroc Go!"Lycanroc is a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf. It has two possible forms: a Midday Form and a Midnight Form. In its Midday form, Lycanroc resembles a quadruped, light brown wolf. It has a white underbelly that extends up around its muzzle and eyes in a mask-like marking. It has pointed ears with dark brown tips and pink insides, big blue eyes, and a triangular, dark brown nose. There are four sharp fangs in its mouth: two in the upper jaw and two in the lower. Large tufts of brown fur extend from the sides of its head; three tufts on each side. A bushy, white mane covers its neck. Four dark brown rocks poke out of its mane, creating a shape similar to a stylized sun. The lower portions of this form's legs are white, and each foot has three dark brown claws. It also has a long, fluffy white tail. In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc instead resembles a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. It has short red fur with white on its lower legs, and a white streak that covers its face, underbelly, and tail. It has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur. Kukui used the midday form of Lycanroc, Serena used Braixen, Ash and Red used Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Red and Ash shouted then Serena commanded Braixen

"Braixen! Flamethrower!" Lycanoc immediatly followed up with Accelrock without any hesitation.

"Well done. But, THIS WORLD ENDS RIGHT NOW!" The leader of the grunts shouted as he pressed the button, as he pressed the button he sent a beam of fire to earth targeting Kalos' Pokemon power plant. After the beam of light hit earth, a massive explosion destroyed every reigion in the world they are in and not a piece was left. Kukui was filled with anger and raged and shouted,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! LYCANROC USE BLAST BURN ON THE LEADER AND GRUNTS!" Lycanroc obeys his command, killing all grunts and the leader. Right after, the black hole came back and they all walked into it. There was nothing left, there was no point in staying around, they wanted to go.

Chapter 4: Until we meet again

After the destruction of a world, the black hole came back for them and now they are travelling to a new world, a world that hopefully holds new adventures and dangers for them. In all of a sudden, they arrived somewhere no one knew and nothing was moving not even time,

"Helloooooooooooo! anyone here" Serena shouted, after she shouted everything was moving and, to their surprise, 4 people who looked exactly liked them all imprisoned by a robot human with tons of grunts.

"Stop what you are doing!"

"Oh some clones, more power,HAHAHAHA! Get 'em grunts!" The robot commanded. They all tried to fight their teams but their Pokemon was to strong and imprisoned them. Then they realized,

"We are in our world, just foward in time!" Red whispered to everyone "We need to destroy the system so our world won't end!" Red had 1 Pokemon left, his Pikachu, Ash also had his Pikachu left and they ordered their Pikachu's to use thunderbolt, the impact caused alot of smoke to appear and took 10 minutes to subside but it was clear after that the systems broke down freeing everyone and also changing history and saving the world.

Although the systems were down, they still had to deal with the evil team. Ash realized a small detail that changed everything, a thunderbolt icon. Could it be the team that destroyed another world?

"No.. it can't be.." Ash whispered "It's Team Plasma, they destroyed a world and took someones power for the destruction of our world." After Ash said that, he regreted saying that because Kukui started looking like his face was about to be set on fire with rage.

"WHY TEAM PLASMA THE WORLD DOESN'T JUST BELONG TO YOU LYCANROC BLAST BURN!" Lycanroc obeyed to his command again killing the remaining Team Plasma grunts and Leader.

"Until we meet again, myself." Everyone said to their 'clones' and the black hole came back for them once again but by now everyone was exausted and wanted to go back, go back home.

Chapter 5: A journey to remember

Alot has happened during this journey, now everyone wants to go back home but Serena wasn't ready to go back to Hoenn on her own, she wants Ash to go with her. Finally, they arrived back where their journey started, in front of Kukui's house after they arrived there, Red was ready to go back to Pallet Town, back home but Serena wasn't. Almost crying, Serena asked Ash

"Do you want to go Hoenn with me Ash?" Ash saw that she was crying so Ash kissed her in the lips and replied,

"I love you Serena, I will go with you." Ash saw Red talking to Kukui and walked up to him, "Red, I guess this is goodbye.." Red almost looked sad ad answered,

"No, it's not we will always be together, as counterparts of each other,"

"Not counterparts, brothers," Ash ran to Red and gave him a big hug and Red was ready to depart to go back home and walked through the black hole and everyone was waving at him and saying good-bye. Staright after Red left, Ash had a conversation with Kukui before Ash and Serena. It was almost 10pm and their flight was at 2am.

"Bye Kukui! I will be back soon!" Ash said to him and Serena and Kukui just said a regular bye. Ash and Serena ran swiftly to Hau'oli's city airport and caught their flight just in time. Although everyone parted ways, there is still new adventures to unfold for everyone to come soon...


End file.
